History of the Technology
Industrial slings have been improved in flexibility and strength during the past two decades. Stiff metal wire rope slings which were secured by large metal sleeves have been replaced by smaller termination and closure means. The metal strands of wire rope have recently been replaced by synthetic fibers of very high load lifting performance strength which provide lighter, more flexible and even stronger slings than the heavier, inflexible and stiff metal wire rope. Even with such advances in the art of sling making, the riggers who use these improved slings still suffer and endure some of the age old problems of sudden failure and loss of a load caused by a sling breaking suddenly because it was fatigued from being continually subjected to overload conditions.
There are standard break tests for determining how great a load a sling can endure before it is unable to withstand the stress of the test load being applied to it and it breaks. Such break tests have enabled manufacturers of industrial slings to rate the load-bearing capacity of the sling. Most sling manufacturers will affix some type of tag notice on the sling which states the load capacity (rated capacity) of the particular sling. This rated capacity gives the maximum amount of load to which the sling may be subjected and still be considered a safe use of the sling.
Unfortunately, even conscientious riggers who do not take unsafe shortcuts and who operate in a safe responsible manner sometimes are surprised by a sling breaking in use even when they believed it was being used within the load limits of its rated capacity. For example, when industrial slings are in continuous heavy use over three shifts around the clock, the workers on a later shift may not be aware that someone on an earlier shift had subjected the sling to a substantial overload which may have caused serious damage to the lifting core yarn material of the sling. When a synthetic fiber sling is overloaded beyond its tensile strength or weight lifting capacity at maximum stretch, it may never return to its normal strength and load bearing capacity. It may be susceptible to fracture at a stress point. This condition is similar to the stretching of a rubber band beyond its point of normal elasticity so that when the load or tension is removed or relieved, the rubber band may never regain its normal configuration and its strand dimensions may be permanently stretched and may cause it to fail under load which is less than its tensile strength load.
An industrial sling when subjected to overload conditions above its rated capacity can be permanently stretched if the load extends the fibers of the load bearing core material beyond their yield point. Once the load lifting fiber of the sling is stretched beyond its yield point, it actually can change in its physical structure and be restricted at a stress point. To date there has been no way for a rigger to determine if a sling with a protective cover was subjected to an overload condition and may have been fatigued or even structurally changed to the point where it is unsafe and can no longer lift a load according to the maximum limits of its rated load capacity. Thousands of roundslings are being used on a daily basis in a broad variety of heavy load lifting applications which range from ordinary construction, plant and equipment operations, to oil rigs, nuclear power plants and suchlike. The lifting core fibers of such roundslings may be derived from natural or synthetic materials, such as polyester, polyethylene, nylon, and suchlike. These core fibers are also susceptible to damage from abrasion, cutting by sharp edges, or degradation from exposure to heat corrosive chemicals or gaseous materials, or other environmental pollutants.
In certain instances, the core yarn could melt or disintegrate when subjected to elevated temperatures or chemicals. Still another safety concern flows from abuse by the user when the core yarn is damaged from abrasive wear when the slings are not rotated and the same wear points are permitted to stay in contact with the device used for lifting, such as hooks on a crane, and on the load itself for extended periods of time. Such abrasion is accelerated for certain types of synthetic fiber material and especially if the load contact section is under compression or bunched. Riggers in the field are concerned that the lifting core yarn of their roundslings may be damaged on the inside without their being able to detect such defects through the sling cover.
The structural integrity of the roundsling lifting core material is difficult to determine when it is hidden inside a protective cover of opaque material which renders the lifting core yarn inaccessible for inspection. A defective roundsling could fail suddenly without warning to the user and cause loss of lives and property. It is the duty of responsible industry to provide safe slings to its riggers to avoid bodily injury, property damage and product liability claims.